ben_10_ocversefandomcom-20200215-history
Return Of the Chimera Sui Generis: Part 1
Plot An explosion occurs in downtown Bellwood, and Ben is running towards it, he sees a meteor, with four drones surrounding it, keeping guard. The pod opens with Vilgax inside shouting that he's alive and he's still victorious. Vilgax sees Ben, and commands for the drones attack, Ben runs into a car, and transforms into Eye Guy. Eye Guy pokes his arm out and shoots at the drones; he jumps out and shoots more. Vilgax throws a boulder at him, Eye Guy leaps on top of it and ambushes him with another powerful attack. The drones blast him to the point he looks like a burnt crisp, Eye Guy falls on the floor and times out. Gwen appears and shoots Vilgax with her "Interdamoto Laborator" spell as it hits Vilgax flying to a brick wall. Ben gets up. Gwen turns into her Anodite form and instantaneously attacks Vilgax to the point his eyes were black and blue. Vilgax accepts his 4,478,960th defeat. The Plumbers arrive and takes Vilgax into their high security prison. Ben thanks Gwen, but just as she smiles, an interviewer asks about Ben's powers; to Ben and Gwen's dismay. Ben opens his house door and walks inside to see Sandra and Carl, disappointed about his lateness. Ben says that he was saving the world, but Sandra hugs him, and forgives him. Carl looks at Ben's wrist and sees the Omnitrix attached to it. Carl tells Ben that Rook came over about five hours ago. Sandra tells Ben that he's very nice. They walk into the living room and see Gwen reading her spelling, math, and science book. She clicks her fingers and they all morphed into her original spellbook. She sees Ben and closes her book. Gwen says to Ben that she stayed for her science assessment. She got up and walked to the door, she opened it and left, closing the door in the process. Rook calls Ben on Ben's phone, explaining that Vilgax has escaped. Ben tells him that he will be on his way. Ben tells Sandra and Carl that he's going to save the world; to their consent. Ben transforms into XLR8 and dashes to Rook's location; Vilgax's secret base. Rook sees XLR8 and waves, XLR8 transforms back into Ben and tells him that he was busy with his mum and dad. Rook shushes Ben and tells him to duck. Ben and Rook watch over a boulder watching Vilgax and his drones, and about his master plan. Ben dials the Omnitrix and transforms into Humungousaur. Rook tells Ben that it won't work, knowing that Vilgax can hear them. Humungousaur and Rook continue arguing, until Vilgax leaps towards them. He punches them both towards the drones, who were ready to fight. Humungousaur switches into Chromastone and absorbs the drones laser attacks and blasts back at them. Vilgax leaps to them; until Chromastone switches into Feedback, and says to the Omnitrix that he was going for Swampfire. Vilgax punches Feedback, but Feedback does a backflip and shoots lightning energy at him. Vilgax unwraps his arm into tentacles and traps Feedback in them. Vilgax walks to his ship and throws him inside. Rook screams for Ben, but he gets shot by Vilgax's drones' laser gun; ending the episode. Noteworthy Events Major Events Minor Events Characters *Ben Tennyson (first re-appearance) *Rook Blonko (first re-appearance) *Gwen Tennyson (first re-appearance) *Sandra Tennyson (first re-appearance) *Carl Tennyson (first re-appearance) Villains *Vilgax (first re-appearance) **Drones (first re-appearance) Aliens Used *Eye Guy (first re-appearance) *XLR8 (first re-appearance) *Humungousaur (first re-appearance) *Chromastone (first re-appearance) *Feedback (first re-appearance; selected alien was Swampfire) Trivia Category:Ben 10: Spirit Match Episodes